1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible with a top that can be opened and which has a rear window frame and, when the top is closed, at least one surface bow disposed in front of the rear window frame in the direction of travel. A coupling linkage for carrying out a relative movement of the surface bow with respect to the rear window frame is mounted between the rear window frame and the surface bow and it is designed in such a manner that, at the beginning of the opening of the top, the surface bow can be moved downward relative to the rear window frame out of a roof contour,
2. Description of the Related Art
A top of this type which can be opened for a convertible of the type in question is known, for example, from German published patent application DE 100 57 872 A1 and its counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,781 B2. There, the top is displaceable between a closed position, in which it covers the vehicle interior, and a storage position and having a front and a rear roof part. A coupling linkage for carrying out a relative movement of the front roof part is arranged between the front and the rear roof parts. The coupling linkage in this case is designed in such a manner that, at the beginning of the opening of the top, the front roof part can be moved downward relative to the rear roof part out of a roof contour. The coupling linkage comprises a four-bar linkage with two links and a sliding member which connects the two links and is held displaceably on a guide rail arranged on the rear roof part. The effect of this is that the coupling linkage can only execute a single, defined, positively controlled movement, as a result of which precise opening and closing of the top are ensured. This expressly concerns a hard top vehicle roof.
German published patent application DE 102 58 330 A1 and its counterpart U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,326 B2 disclose a retractable vehicle roof with two rigid roof elements which, in the closed state, are arranged one behind the other. The front roof element can be moved rearward via a drivable link mechanism, which acts on its sides and is designed as a double rocker, into a storage position in which it is retracted into the trunk. By contrast, the rear roof element is coupled to the front roof element via a respective connecting link connected to the link mechanism and is guided on said front roof element via a sliding guide in such a manner that, during the displacement of the front roof element, the rear roof element first of all passes into a position overlapping the latter and is then carried along together with it into the storage position.
Further collapsible tops in the form of hard tops are known, for example, from German published patent application DE 101 19 069 A1 and from U.S. Pat. No. 6,957,843 B2.